


Golden Egg

by SmokeyDogs_05



Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Poem styled, Strictly Gaara-centric, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyDogs_05/pseuds/SmokeyDogs_05
Summary: Small poem about Gaara being a Golden Egg
Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103798
Kudos: 1





	Golden Egg

He stands on the battlefield.

Sand swirls around in cyclones and hardens to diamond at his command.

He makes a seal and done away is the enemy.

He feels pride. He feels loved for the first time.

He knows that he must also protect.

So even when the enemy compliments him. Calls him 'golden egg' he takes it with a grain of salt.

He has a job to get done. A village to protect.

A future to build.

And above all, Gaara has a friend to protect.


End file.
